hypotheticalhurricanesfandomcom-20200216-history
2020 Atlantic hurricane season (Hyperactive version)
This page topped Number 2 most visited page on this whole forum on May 20, 2019. Thank you so much for making this feat possible. - ThePhoneExpert, Collaborator of this project. We are going to the record for the most storms in a season (which was 1000 in the 20,000 Atlantic hurricane season). The idea to break the record was coined by ThePhoneExpert, and was adopted by Harveycane, HypotheticalHurricane, Sandy156, Phtracking, and many more. So far, we're going very greatly. The project began on May 17, and is still going. Anyone can contribute! Important rules: Please don't add storms without infoboxes or images, as this could kill the season. Any acts of vandalism or erasing everything from this page without permission can lead to a punishment from the HHW staff, as it is against their rules. The 2020 Atlantic hurricane season was the most active season ever, with over 1500 storms. Intensity scale This season will use an unique intensity scale. Milestones * 1 storm - 5/16/19 * 10 storms - 5/16/19 * 25 storms - 5/17/19 * 50 storms - 5/18/19 * 100 storms - * 150 storms - * 200 storms - * 300 storms - * 400 storms - * 500 storms - * 600 storms - * 700 storms - * 800 storms - * 900 storms - * 1000 storms - * 1100 storms - * 1200 storms - * 1300 storms - * 1400 storms - * 1500 storms - Lists List VI: List I: List II: Storms Hurricane Arthur Tropical Storm Bertha Hurricane Cristobal Tropical Storm Dolly Tropical Storm Edouard Hurricane Fay Hurricane Gonzalo Hypercane Hanna Hurricane Isaias Hurricane Josephine Hurricane Kyle Hurricane Laura Tropical Storm Marco Hypercane Nana Megacane Omar Tropical Storm Paulette Hurricane Rene Hurricane Sally Subtropical Hypercane Teddy Subtropical Storm Vicky Infinite Storm Wilfred Hurricane Ana Tropical Depression Twenty-three Hurricane Bill Subtropical Depression Twenty-Five Tropical Storm Claudette Subtropical Storm Danny Hurricane Elsa Hurricane Fred Hurricane Grace Tropical Storm Henri Hypercane Ida Hurricane Kate Tropical Storm Julian Mini Black Hole Larry Larry was the first mini black hole of the season, though certainly nothing compared to later storms in the season. Subtropical Storm Mindy Hurricane Nicholas Hurricane Odette Tropical Storm Peter Super Hypercane Rose Hurricane Sam Tropical Depression Fourty-two Subtropical Storm Teresa Hurricane Victor Hurricane Wanda Hurricane Alex Hurricane Bonnie Hurricane Colin Hurricane Danielle Hurricane Earl Hurricane Fiona Hurricane Gaston Tropical Storm Hermine Hypercane Ian Hurricane Julia Hurricane Karl Tropical Storm Lisa Hurricane Martin Hurricane Nicole Hyper Mini Black Hole Owen Owen was the first hyper mini black hole this season, absorbing quite a lot of storms. Hurricane Paula Tropical Storm Richard Megacane Shary Subtropical Cyclone Tobias Hurricane Virginie Hurricane Walter Tropical Storm Arlene Hurricane Bret Hurricane Cindy Hurricane Don Subtropical Storm Emily Superstorm Franklin It absorbed a lot of storms before getting itself absorbed into Jose. Hurricane Gert It was eventually absorbed into Superstorm Franklin. Hurricane Harold Absorbed into Franklin. Tropical Storm Idalia Absorbed into Gert. Infinite Storm Jose Jose was an extremely powerful infinite storm, absorbing a lot of storms. However, it eventually lost its fate to Owen. Antihurricane Katia First antihurricane Tropical Storm Lee Hurricane Margot Rapidly intensified, only to be absorbed by Sean. Hurricane Nigel It was eventually absorbed by Sean. Hypercane Ophelia Tropical Storm Philippe Lasted only 6 hours, how sad! Megacane Rina Hyper Super Mega Extreme Deadly Severe Catastrophic Mini Black Hole Sean Hypercane Tammy Hurricane VinceCategory:Hypercanes Category:Hyperactive Seasons Category:Record seasons Category:Atlantic hurricane seasons Category:Category 6 hurricane Category:Future Seasons Category:Free Editing Seasons Category:Free Editing